To be your Star
by Simpli-Complicated
Summary: He would always look up in to the sky just waiting for a certain star to shine brightly.. Just like he was waiting for her to shine back into his life once again.. [sasusaku]
1. Chapter 1

To Be Your Star  
Chapter 1

* * *

Miles away from home, there he was propped up against a tree and sitting on the rocky ground where patches of short green grass could be seen spread across the land. The moon glowed lively to be the only source of light for anywhere as his onyx eyes stared at the starless night sky.

His gaze wondered from the night sky to scan his current position and surroundings. To him everything seemed so lifeless.

_Just like me._

A loud snore broke the silence and his train of thoughts. He paid no attention to where the noise came from, he already knew what it was or more precisely who it was. His best friend. How they were best friends is a mystery but being rivals to each other was understandable, always competing against each other at practically anything.

"_Nnggg..."_

He turned his head to his friend, he was in a deep sleep. His short, blonde hair was messy and those shimmering sapphires were closed. His brows however were furrowed til they nearly met. He was uncomfortable, the ground was cold, hard and rocky after all. His brows then unfurrowed and a clear liquid could be seen leaking out from the side of his now open mouth. Drool anymore and he would be sleeping on a cold, hard, rocky and wet ground. He smirked at his friend knowing the cause of this insightful drool. It was either ramen, a certain raven haired lover or well, more ramen.

He envied his best friend in many ways for many things. His best friend really didn't have this big ego to uphold and his relationships with anyone would always be on good ends even if it was bad to begin with. He worked very hard to be recognised and gain the respect from the people who hated him because of what was sealed within him. The Kyuubi. People saw his best friend as the monster himself yet he never gave up to gain their respect. He had many dreams but one stood out from the rest, he wanted to be the next Hokage. He was loud and a happy go lucky fellow that always voiced out what his thoughts were to the whole world.

The self proclaimed Rokudaime was his best friend.

He was Uzumaki Naruto.

_And still as loud as ever._

Onyx eyes turned away from the sleeping and snoring best friend to the starless night sky once again. His dark raven hair fluttered lightly as a gentle breeze swept its way across the land. He closed his eyes and let his memories sweep back into his mind.

_Flashback_

_He woke up and the colour white was the first thing he saw, he had awoken in a hospital. Konoha hospital to be exact. As soon as his eyes fluttered open, a shout of what seemed to be "Get the Hokage" could be heard and not long the Hokage or how Naruto would yell "old hag" herself was standing there in front of his bed. She was exactly the same as he last saw her. Still the same blonde that never seemed to age no matter how many years had passed and with the infamous word "gamble" at the back of her green clothing. Those amber eyes that sent a death glare at him which he reacted as being impassive as ever. Tsunade was the Godaime of Konoha. He was questioned seriously and the aura around him and Hokage was intense indeed. Bystanders who happened to be the elite ANBU and Hokage's advisors did not dare to interrupt the conversation between them two._

_What really caught him off guard was the next question Tsunade had just thrown in his face._

_"If you were given a chance, would you stay in Konoha again?"_

_He was silent for a while as though he was actually thinking. He didn't know how to answer but it wouldn't hurt to say yes even things turned bad he could always run away. Again._

_"Ah" _

_He was croaking. His throat was dry and when he tried reaching for some water the ANBU thought that he was going to attack and were standing on guard. It was silent for a moment and he looked directly at Tsunade curious to what she would do to him. He was stunned again by her answer but being the poker face was his speciality._

_"Yosh... You can stay in Konoha again as long as you accept the punishment that I will be giving to you."_

_"Why?"_

_He wanted to know._

_"You have eliminated Orochimaru who is, well was a great threat to Konoha so now I have one less enemy to deal with."_

_He only nodded._

_"So continuing on, your punishment is being suspended from doing any missions and stepping out of Konoha for a year or so. If you step out of those gates even by a millimetre I will have ANBU excute you on site. Also you will have to come to the hospital once a week for chakra drainage and failure to do so will be the result in you being locked up until further notice and you will also have a seal on you to prevent you from doing anything unnecessary. This is your punishment so are you still willing to stay? This punishment goes the same for your fellow comrades as well."_

_Right, his comrades were here in Konoha as well. This punishment was not bad at all in fact it was actually a generous one. He nodded in agreement and only one thought came in mind. His eyes followed the people leaving the room through the door. Tsunade was the last to leave and she turned and smirked at him. She had voiced his thought._

_"You might take this easy but your still the enemy after all and I know what your thinking, I'm thinking of the same thing. Keep your friends close but keep your enemies even closer."_

_And with that she exited._

His eyes opened again. Four years since that happened and he remembered that clearly. He was still loyal to Konoha in some way. He had not ran off straight away after his punishment had been fulfilled. He still stayed in Konoha and there was only one reason.

_Because of her._

He did have a hard time in gaining back the trust of the people that he use to be around with in his genin days but slowly and gradually everyone had accepted him again. Though it took more effort and more time to gain the trust of one person who he thought would be the first person to forgive him.

_Her._

But eventually she forgave him.

As to the rest of the Konoha population that was a different story.

Some hated him.

He was a traitor.

Most men envied him.

He was strong and had most of the female population fawning over him.

Most women loved him.

He was everything a woman could want. Power, wealth and looks.

He was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

Once again his eyes drifted back to the starless night and let out a sigh, he had been doing that alot lately. Not one star could be seen in sight.

_Just like there is no shine in her eyes._

He closed his eyes and the next thing he felt was a cold metal blade against his throat. He still kept his eyes closed and did not panic at all.

"Hello to you too, Kakashi."

Kakashi slowly turned his head to find one of Sasuke's clone had held a kunai at his back and then with a 'poof' it disappeared. Kakashi retracted the kunai from Sasuke's throat and sat beside him.

"At least your still as alert as ever but if your too caught up in your thoughts you could have been killed."

Slowly did Sasuke open his eyes to stare at his fellow teammate with a blank face.

". . . . . . Couldn't you give some kind of reaction?"

Sasuke only continued to stare which irritated Kakashi a bit so in turn he pulled out his favourite orange book. Sasuke could only wrinkle his nose in disgust as his former teacher made a weird perverted giggle while reading his beloved Icha Icha Paradise.

"You know I was serious about how you could have been killed if your too caught up in your thoughts."

"And you know that you could be killed right now since your nose is buried so deep into that filthy book of yours?"

"Hey! Its not filthy, its called art and besides your suppose to be on watch tonight."

"_Nnggg!_"

Naruto was twitching and rubbed his nose and continued to snore.

Sasuke could only let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hand through his raven hair. His teammates were just weird but they were also his friends and special people around him.

"I don't think I can continue reading with this loud blonde snoring his head off, its ruining the moment so I'm off to a quieter place."

Sasuke could only shiver. It sounded so wrong.

_Pervet_

Kakashi slowly stood up and started walking and disappeared into the forest but Sasuke could hear his last sentence as the wind carried it towards him.

"By the way Sasuke, congratulations on your two year anniversary."

"Ah" To be heard by no one.

Today was his two year wedding anniversary with a certain pink haired woman. Even though it was his anniversary today, he did not feel excited. In fact his anniversary was about to end in an hour or so, he would never make it back in time. Even if there was a miracle that he somehow made it back just in time, he still would not be excited. To him it just felt like any other day, there was nothing special. Sasuke neither gave or received presents nor did he and his wife exchange any words of love. Reality was that they hardly even talked to each other and his wife could care less. She had changed so much since he left Konoha. He knew he was the cause of her change, well to most parts of it. Though to her closet people, she was so warm to them. She smiled an elegant smile for them.

She use to greet him with a radiant smile.

Now she didn't een have some kind of curve at her lips.

She use to only have eyes for him.

Now she barely even looked at him.

She use to be Haruno Sakura.

Now she is Uchiha Sakura.

* * *

Cindii


	2. Chapter 2

To Be Your Star  
Chapter 2

* * *

IRRITATED.

That's what the busty blonde was. She was damn straight irritated thanks to her brunette and pink haired students. Unfortunately for Tsunade, she was doing her job as Hokage by doing her desk work when she ran out of sake. Imagine the horror she would be in when she ran out of sake. It would be the end of the world.

It was close to sunset and Tsunade was roaming around the streets in search for new supply of sake only to find out that all the stores did not sell sake. It was more actually more of that her student Sakura had banned the citizens to sell sake to Tsunade

She now grumpily stomping her way back to the tower to sulk over her loss of sake and give her student a piece of her mind. Stomping and stomping only to halt at the main gates of Konoha to see three bloody red lumps limping their way back in. They were supporting each other to prevent one another from falling. Though the lump on the left was still holding to his precious book of smut in one hand with a crinkled eye while the dark lump on the right was silently emitting a dark aura of anger. The lump in the middle seemed fine if not for the blood leaking from his forehead. He was screaming and kicking and jumping. Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle at the dumb blonde Naruto. He was making it harder for his team mates on either side of him to support him.

The guards rushed over to help them and started talking about going to the hospital. All three had halted and even Naruto had stopped his rambles. All three were as stiff as stone and looked at each silently counting in their heads to three. Oh Tsunade knew what was going to happen. She knew that they hated going to the hospital. Sasuke and Naruto had caught onto their teachers habits. They would never step in the hospital and if they did, they would escape the moment they had their chance to.

Before the three could even count to two in their heads, Tsunade was already dragging the three to the hospital. Tsunade smirked; she bet that the three didn't see that coming.

-

In a room there sat three brooding men on three beds. They were getting nursed by their other team mate, Sakura. The same pink haired student of Tsunade's that banned citizens from providing sake to her. She was one rare beauty throughout the five main hidden villages. A model you could say without any flaws and who else had pink hair? Hour glass figure, the curves in the right places and stunning slim legs and her aura was screaming with female essence. She could turn gay men into straight men with single look and a single touch. Who wouldn't want a piece of her?

Kakashi and Naruto were already done being patched up. It was Sasuke's turn. Sasuke could only stare at her hands when she healed his ribs. The pain was gone by her soothing chakra. She then wrapped the bandages around his arm where he was stabbed by a kunai. He was still staring.

"Teme, stop staring. You're drooling. You can stare at her all you want when you go home".

"Shut up dobe."

"What you call me? I dare you to say it again!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

Ah this earned an extra lump on Naruto's head creatively created by Sakura.

"Sakura Chan. You're so mean. I mean it is true, Sasuke gets all the luck."

Naruto shivered. What happened to the temperature in the room? It just got heaps cold. Naruto turned to the right of him to see the Uchiha brooding again. Arrogant bastard. What's with him now?

Sasuke couldn't help but to think. Sakura. He stared. She was his wife. But what of it? He looked at the ring on his left hand. They were married but unlike other married couples they never treated each other with love nor did they do anything couple like. He couldn't help but to think that this was the only time that Sakura had touched him. They slept on the same bed but she always had her back facing him. He could always feel this gap between them.

Naruto had stepped on a mine. Sasuke and Sakura. Married couple bound by name, not a married couple bound by love. He would sneak glances at Sakura when he could but Sakura? She never looked his way. Why?

He was out of his trance when Sakura spoke. He loved her voice, so sweet but he never heard it directed at him before. Ah he was sulking again.

"So tell me Naruto how exactly did you three get these wounds?"

"Hahaha Sakura Chan. Well it is actually a funny story."

"Clumsy you mean?"

"Shut up pervert."

"OW"

An extra lump on Naruto's head.

"Yes as I was saying, we were on our way home when we were halted by rouge nins. Of course we thrashed them."

"Mmhmm, and that explains the wounds how?"

"You will laugh when I tell you"

"Dobe tripped on his own feet"

"I did not trip over my own feet! There was a kunai coming my way so I dodged it. Yes that's it! I dodged the kunai with style."

"Only that your dodging with style caused you to dodge to the wrong side and you nearly fell off the cliff."

"Will you stop interrupting me Kakashi sensei, Teme you too."

"We are only stating the facts, you can't handle the truth can you?"

"TEME I will.."

Oh that aura. His beloved Sakura Chan was angry, he knows it. She may be smiling so sweetly now but behind that sweet smile of hers is the angry face of the devil itself.

"Hahaha Sakura Chan I told you it will be funny, your smiling aren't you"

_Yes that's right be oblivious to her sweet smile. Ignore it._

"Kakashi Sensei would you like to tell me instead"

"Mmm... Not much to say only that Naruto tripped and was about to fall off a cliff but Sasuke caught him on time only to have himself get stabbed by that same kunai on the arm. Sasuke flinched and they were both going to end up being red squash at the bottom of the cliff but thanks to me I saved them only to get punched in the face by Naruto when he came up. But yes we did thrash the rogue nins but Naruto round house kicked the wrong person and swung his leg at Sasuke which is the cause of his broken rib now."

"Sensei you make it sound like I'm so clumsy. I am not"

"No Naruto you are. WE would have been fine if you just took that one hit from the kunai"

"Then how is that WE would be fine. I would still be the one injured"

"We meaning Sasuke and I"

"What is with you guys today? Everyone is being so mean to me?"

"No Naruto, we are stating the facts."

"Shut up Teme"

"Na-ru-to"

Said person shivered.

"H-hai Sakura Chan?"

"Would you like to explain to me how you got that wound on your forehead?"

"Hahaha you see Sakura Chan that's another funny story."

"That injury was not ninja related. He tripped again when he saw the gates to Konoha and started running with his eyes closed only to run straight into the tree right in front of him"

"Hahaha see Sakura Chan was that not funny or what?"

Naruto gulped. Sakura was not smiling anymore. She was damn straight angry now. He was drowning in his own sweat. Literally.

"Sakura Chan? Hey Teme? Kakashi Sensei? A little help here? Oi?"

Why weren't they answering him? He looked to his right. A bed. A bed with sprawled sheets leading to the door. He looked to the left. A bed. A bed with sheets sprawled close to the window. Realisation had dawned on him. Those two bastards had escaped already.

"hahahaha Sakura Chan?"

He squeaked.

Sakura closed the door and she left room to leave Naruto behind to rest. Let's say the rest might last for a week or two.

-

Sasuke was walking his way back home. He couldn't help but to sigh inwardly. He walked by some strangers house but what caught his eye was the family out in the front. One little boy and one little girl were running with huge wide grins on their faces while their dad was chasing after them. Obviously the daddy was running slower just to make his children think that he couldn't chase after them. Their mother was leaning against the door with a cup of tea in her hand with a warm smile on her face. The dad had caught them and the three were on the ground laughing.

Sasuke could only sigh again.

Maybe having children would solve the problem. Maybe after he and Sakura had children, Sakura would warm up. He sighed again. How many times has he sighed. He thought that it was the make up for the year's worth of sighs. He didn't feel like going home now. It was too depressing.

What time was it? It was dark so he guessed it was around 8 or 9 now. Maybe he could go get a drink or two to help calm his nerves.

Sasuke stepped into the bar and the strong smell of alcohol had wafted its way to Sasuke's nose. Yeah that was the stuff – alcohol.

One or two drinks was what he thought would relieve him of his stress, it turns out that was not the case. Maybe a few more. He drank a few more and then a few more, he had lost count what a few more was.

Amber eyes stared at Sasuke's slouching figure drowning down those shots of vodka. Her eyes glinted. This was a chance. Yes the time has come she thought. Said girl hopped off her stool and waltzed her way over to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up. Nice looking girl with red hair. Her pearly whites shined. A huge grin plastered on her face while she battered her lashes. She did not ask for his permission before she literally jumped onto Sasuke's lap. He stared. Karin.

"Neh Sasuke kun. Why don't you divorce your pink haired wife and marry me instead I will keep you company all day and all night long. You wouldn't have to sit here and drown yourself."

Sasuke could feel her breath against his skin. His hands were coming close in contact to her skin.

_That's right Sasuke kun. Only a little bit more and you will be mine._

His hands had contacted the skin on Karin's shoulders as she sat on his lap not knowing that emerald eyes were focused at them.

* * *

Cindii


	3. Chapter 3

To Be Your Star

Chapter 3

* * *

Sakura had just finished her shift at the hospital. It was 9:12pm when she left the hospital. She stretched her arms out and then started walking home. As she walked, she thought of the events that happened today. When her team mates entered the hospital she couldn't help but panic. What if something happened and she couldn't save them? Like how she couldn't save her mother.

Everyone tried to comfort her that it wasn't her fault that she couldn't save her mother. It was only a cold and a few pills and lots of rest would have her mother fully healed. No. The outcome turned out worse. Day by day she was falling more ill. Her mother once told her that when the time comes, no one can stop it. It's inevitable.

_No. It wasn't like that. It'a all my fault._

Her hands rose up as she stared at them. These hands she thought. They can do so much. They heal and they can kill.

She was grateful to Sasuke for saving Naruto. Naruto is one of her most important people. Throughout the years, they found comfort in each other. They confided everything to each other and loved each other very much. Not romance love but more of the love you would have for a sibling. She wouldn't know how to cope if she ever lost Naruto. Yes, she was really grateful to Sasuke, no matter how coldly she treated him.

Loud squeals and shrieks broke her train of thoughts. Usually she would leave them alone and mind her own business but Sasuke's name was mentioned together with the word drunk. Soon her childish personality found this a bit amusing so she went to go look for Sasuke. Thanks to the many girls that were practically leading a direction to Sasuke, she found the bar quick. She never saw a drunken Sasuke before, there is always a first time for everything.

She entered and the familiar scent of sake and all other sorts of alcohol wafted towards her. Being with Tsunade shishou so much, she felt it quite welcoming. She looked around and found Sasuke with Karin on her lap. She only stared. What was she feeling? She didn't know what to feel as a woman whose husband has another woman on his lap but as herself she wanted to know what he will do. She continued to stare as Sasuke's hand touched Karin's shoulders.

_His touching me. Now to get him home with me._

Karin was getting full of herself. She was over confident, she thought that with a drunk Sasuke, he would notice her beauty and make love to her. No.

Sasuke had pushed Karin off his lap and abruptly stood up. He was glaring at Karin. She didn't land on the floor. Being a ninja, she had a good sense of balance unlike some dumb blonde strapped to the hospital bed.

"I'm maa-weed. Yooh and all ob da people in Konoha know dat. Being maa-weed, I am woyal to da one I maa-weed. She ish Ha-wuno Sakuwa."

His speech was starting to slur. Ah the effects of alcohol, he sounded like a baby trying to learn his first words. Karin stared at him. Her face was getting red from anger but she was still trying to take control of the situation. She could see that he was losing consciousness any moment now. She only needed to prevent him from going home.

"Sasuke kun, haven't you ever heard of having an affair? Why do married people have affairs?"

Ah this girl was planting ideas into his drunken brain. Sasuke was red all over his face.

"Did yooh not hear me co-wek-ly? I am woyal to Ha-wuno Sakuwa! –hic-! Her on-lee!"

Karin was infuriated with his words. What was this? Even when he is drunk his not interested? How dare he insult her.

Sakura's eyes softened. Yes today was really eventful, three idiots got dragged to the hospital, and two being smart escaped while the dumb one got strapped to the bed. Now one of the escapees had gotten himself drunk and rejected a beauty practically shouting "do me now." Sakura stared at Karin. Since the day she woke up from the hospital bed, she had charged into Sasuke's room and jumped straight onto him. The moment she saw Sakura she had screamed that she was his team mate. But imagine the horror when Karin found out that Sakura was his team mate before her? Angry and jealousy soon followed when Sasuke asked Sakura to be his girlfriend. That jealousy only increased tenfold when Sakura married Sasuke.

Ah that feeling. Sakura remembered those days where she chased Sasuke, hugged Sasuke every chance she got. It was like looking at a replay of her life. But this girl is very persistent. Even after their marriage, Karin still wanted Sasuke. She had also been trying to hit on Neji who refused her out flatly before she could even say a word of grace.

Sasuke turned to walk crookedly towards the door only to be stopped by Karin who attached herself to his arm. He tried shrugging her off. Damn super glue. Sakura thought it was about time she stepped in. She could see Sasuke fighting to not lose consciousness.

"Sasuke"

Said person immediately found the owner of the voice. He was dragging himself to Sakura now.

"Sakuwa"

Karin was still attached to him. Has she ever heard of the word give up? Let go? Sasuke made his way to Sakura and held her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyesnonly then did he faint. Sakura supported him as he leaned against her. Now to get home but before that, was there some way to pray that girl that was stuck to Sasuke's arm?

Lucky for Sakura, her prays were answered by a toothy grin from Suigetsu as he greeted her. He was another team mate of Sasuke's when he left Konoha. Suigetsu was a nin from Amegakure but now a citizen of Konoha. The skyblue haired nin was just a bit shorter than Sasuke and his slim figure was standing next to Karin. He grabbed Karin by her hair and she immediately let go of Sasuke's arm. Oh? Is that how you do it?

"What the hell do you think you're doing you fish jerk?"

He ignored her.

"How you been lately?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. I will take my leave now. Good night"

"Yeah, good night to you too. Don't try to take advantage of Sasuke just because his drunk"

"I will keep that in mind."

Then Sakura took her leave as she supported Sasuke. One arm slung across Sakura's shoulders while Sakura held him around the waist. Suigetsu looked back at the red hair sulking massively. When will this girl learn?

"Karin. Just get over it. They are a couple that was meant to be. You know it too. After all these years, they still re-united. They are connected."

"..."

"Come on, let's go home."

-

Sakura looked at the drunken figure that was currently on the bed. He was starting to curl, the night was cold. She guessed that her body acted as a heater before he was placed on the cold bed. His eyes started to flutter open. He sat up on the bed and looked around to notice he was in his room and saw Sakura standing there.

"Be right back Sasuke, I go get you some water."

A hand held her wrist to prevent from walking another step.

"Don't go"

_accept me_

She looked at him. He was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Come to bed"

His voice was hoarse but the slurring had gone.

"I will, after I get you some water and after I change my clothes."

He nodded. Shortly Sakura arrived with a glass of water in one hand and aspirin in the other.

"Take one while I go change ok?"

Without another word said Sasuke was already gulping the glass of water and Sakura had gotten in on the other side of their king size silked bed.

"Go to bed Sasuke"

Arms had wrapped Sakura around the waist as she was pulled against Sasuke's chest.

"Just for tonight, can I hold you? Please? Just for tonight. I will probably forget this once I fall asleep but I want to hold you. Please let me hold you tonight."

_accept me_

Sasuke felt her hand on his hand. Was she going move his arms away from her? Was his touch to her that unbearable? His heart wrenched tight. He didn't want to know what will happen next. He just wanted to stick to her, to not let her tear his arms away from her. To not have her push him away.

_Look at me. Accept me._

"Go to bed Sasuke."

He looked down. Sakura had turned to face him. His arms were still around her. He was content. After a while, Sasuke heard even shallows breaths. She had fallen asleep already. He held her closer to him. How long will this feeling last. It would only last for tonight. Once he opens his eyes tomorrow and sees the light coming in from his window, he knows Sakura would not be in bed with him. He would be alone on the bed.

His heart squeezed tighter, it felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Sakura"

He felt like crying. It hurt too much. This girl loved him with all her heart once upon a time.

_I love you with all my heart. I will make you happy if you stay. So please don't go._

He had screwed it up by leaving her. He regrets it so much. He wants to make it up to her. He wants to be able to feel her love for him again. For him – only.

_Look at me. Accept me. Be mine only._

She is married to him; she is here right in his arms but where was her heart? Did someone else have it? All the possibilities he didn't want to know.

"Sakura – stay with me, please don't leave me."

Irony he thought. _Karma._

_I deserve this don't I? I left you so will you be the one leaving this time? _

He didn't want to sleep; this would probably be the only time he would be able to hold her while they slept. This would be closest they ever got on the bed. Every night there was always a gap between them. He would always try to reach out. She was so near yet so far. His eyes began to close. The last thing he saw was her sleeping face that will be imprinted in his mind til the spell of light arises.

"Please stay with me. Please don't leave me. Please don't go."

.

.

.

"Sakura – _Please love me_"

* * *

Hopefully I can update soon again. hehe

Cindii


End file.
